


As Long as I'm Still Breathing

by Tasteful_Noods



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Murder, Demonic Possession, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hallucinations, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Smut, Obsession, Paranoia, Possession, Protectiveness, References to Depression, Revenge, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasteful_Noods/pseuds/Tasteful_Noods
Summary: Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok are the best of friends and just so happen to be the biggest gaming YouTubers on the internet. They have nice and simple lives until a certain girl (Y/N) moves to L.A. Then suddenly she finds herself the apple of both gamers' eyes. Problem was that they both couldn't have her. Leading to a rather uncomfortable situation for all three of them, but little do they know that a love triangle is the least of their worries. There also happens to be a pair of demons who are plotting to destroy their lives.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A fan fiction I started along time ago and now I'm reviving it, please let me know if you guys like it and I'll definitely update more often. Feedback, no mater if it's constructive criticism or not, is appreciated! *PLEASE READ TAGS INCASE YOU ARE TRIGGERED EASILY* * EVENTUAL SEXUAL CONTENT, NOT RECOMMENDED IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT*

She was beautiful, her soft shiny hair lay strewn across the pillow. She slept in an oversized t-shirt and nothing else, her legs were bare and perfectly showcased her smooth skin. My eyes drifted up and looked upon her sleeping face, her eyelids twitched ever so slightly, she was dreaming.

I stood bemused as I wondered what she dreamt of, this girl had the most wild imagination and her creativity was limitless. One could not fathom what fantasies run rampant in her pretty little head. I wish I could see it, I would give anything to crawl in her brain and witness what creations she laid upon her imaginary lands. For now I just stood, staring by her bedside in her small apartment. I slowly reached my fingers out to her and ran them down her cheek. Ever so gingerly touching the tips of her long lashes that rested on her cheek. God I hate what she does to me. I'm suddenly filled with anger at this girl, this little vixen, this seductive witch, this whore! She so unknowingly spun me into her Web and I'll be damned if I try to escape anytime soon.

I put a little more pressure in my touch as I ran my hand down her neck. I wanted to rip her jugular out. I wanted to see her bathed in red as I tear every inch of soft skin off of her, I wanted to see the fear and horror in her shimmering eyes as I steal her very last breath. I cant. Not yet at least. I smile as an idea pops in my head. I'll save her for him, she's just his type. Drop dead gorgeous, undoubtedly nerdy, and very smart and caring. Oh yea he'd go nuts for her, and I know she already adores him. Gag. Wouldn't they make the most cutest little couple on the internet. I rolled my eyes at the thought. But that's not why I wanted him to have her, oh no. He doesn't get to be happy, I decided that long ago, no, he deserves to have what he loves ripped right out of his hands. Preferably in two. And that thing will be her. Not only will I get to finally devour this innocent beauty and her soul, but I'll get to see him suffer, scream, cry, wail in pain, and none of it will be physical pain. Emotional and mental pain are the worst kinds of pain they say.

Oh yes. I chuckle to myself, feeling as giddy as a child. This probably has to be the best plan I've ever come up with since I offed his daddy. Those end result were nice for a while, but unfortunately he ended up finding the strength to move on and heal, but not this time, no, he won't come back from this, I'll make sure of it. And to guarantee success I think I'll recruit the help of an old "acquaintance" of mine.  
I leaned over and put my lips to the base of her neck and gently ran my tongue over her skin savoring her taste, that coaxed a moan out of her and I reached down to cup one of her breasts. She moaned again lifting her hand up to grab my hair. I was reaching down to her thigh but stopped as I herd low gutteral growling.

I turned to find her huge dog had come in the door and was crouched waiting to attack me. I growled back in annoyance as the stupid mutt had interrupted my fun. She started to stir awake and I cursed under my breath. 'Well fuck now I have to leave' I hissed one last time at the dog which made him snap his huge jaws at me but I was already out of the room. I was now in the tree outside her window looking in. Her dog jumped at the glass barking, trying to attack me.

"Rocco what the hell?! What are you doing?Be quiet!" She had awaken and was now grabbing her mutt by the collar and dragging him away from the window.

I smiled triumphantly, As my stealth had again eluded the stupid creature. I receded back into the darkness, back into my domain, I started to make preparations for my plan, I will win this time. I will make Kim Namjoon suffer once more.


	2. Joonie Moonie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok asks Namjoon for a favor

Namjoon sat back in his chair and smiled. He had just finished recording "whack your neighbor" for youtube.

"What a brutal game" he chuckled at the idea of the overly cartoonish style of the gore filled deaths in the game. Namjoon was a successful youtuber, well more successful than he'd admit to. He was known by the internet as RM, and he was very well loved. He had an calm and happy personality in addition to being incredibly caring and sweet, his constant charity work and just fun loving nature made him a guy who was easily accepted amongst the YouTube community. He currently has over 10 Million people subscribed to his channel, and that's only within the span of 4 years.

He smiled thinking about his awesome subscribers and the community he managed to build, absently he looked up and almost jumped out of his skin, there in the window of his little recording room/office, stood Kim Taehyung  (a.k.a V, his fellow YouTube gamer and good friend ) with his face smushed against the glass.

"Are you done recording?" The man called fogging up the glass

"Yes!"he yelled back "you ass "he muttered the last part under his breath.

"Sorry hyung, but we're all going out for lunch, wanna come with?" Taehyung stepped in the door and asked.

"Uhhh yea that sounds good, just lemme change into my jeans." Namjoon laughed looking down at his raggity old basketball shorts.

"Your only as happy as your legs are confy!" Namjoon heard his other friend Jungkook yell from somewhere , Namjoon laughed

"Ain't that the truth Hyung" Tae gestured down to his Anpanman pajama pants. Then gave him a thumbs up and skipped away.

Namjoon rolled his eyes and proceeded to slip on his jeans. He then heard his phone buzz on the desk. He was one leg in so he obviously couldn't be bothered to answer the message. Then heard it buzz quickly at least 6 times in a row.

"Holy moly, "He looked suprised at his phone.

He buttoned his pants and picked up his phone and saw 7 DM's from his best friend and also Youtuber Hoesok a.k.a J-hope.

J: hay Joon can you Skype me real quick?  
J:.........  
J: joon  
J:Namjoon  
J: NAMJOONIE!!  
J:JOONIE MOONIE  
J: HEEEEELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO NAAAMMMJOOOOOONNN!

"What the hell dude?" He couldn't help chuckle at Hoeseoks incessant attitude. He poked his head out of the door of his office,

"Hey guys gimme a sec, Hobi needs to talk to me about something." He called down the hallway.

"Hurry up!I need food Inside me immediately!" Tae called back 

"Yes we need it deeply pentrated inside of us!" Jungkook joins in both he and Tae giggled like doofs. 

"Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate!" Joon called back giggling as well.  
He quickly hopped on Skype and rang Hoseok. Suddenly the boys face popped up on his screen.

"Joonie! " Hoseok smiled into his camera

" Hey Hobi! Whatcha need buddy?"

" Joonie Moonie, I need a favor."

"Oh dear, no Hobi I won't smuggle you into the country... it's highly illegal and I won't fair well in prison"

Hoseok laughed loudly 

"Just tell them you have a boyfriend, they totally respect the laws of commitment"

"Hahahaha!! Yea because prisoners are known to be strong romantics"

"You never know! But no seriously, I have a friend moving to there to L.A in a couple days, and she's kinda nervous being in a new place by herself, I was wondering if you could meet up with her, and show her around, let her meet the guys, just so she doesn't feel so alone in a new place. She's also a youtuber and a brilliant animator."

"Is it that girl who animated your Agar.io letsplays? and you guys became like best buddies and crap"

"Yes and crap! But yea she's really sweet and she's such a nerd it's hilarious, you guys should get along great."

"yea that sounds good, I'll bring her to the Lair and have her meet everyone, I know how scary it is to be in a new city all alone, let alone Los Angeles. Lots of weirdos here!"

"Oh yea? You and who else?" Hoseok giggled

"Ha ha shut up! "

"Hahaha well I'll let you go bud, I let you know when she gets in so you can meet her. "

"Alrighty Hobi, bye"

"Good bye my love " Hoseok said dramatically then kissed his fingers and touched them to the camera, the connection ended.

Nanjoon smiled and thought of the anticipation of meeting possibly a new friend, Hoseok mentioned she was a youtuber, maybe he should check out her channel. He went to J-Hopes channel and found his animated Agar.io vids and found her link in the description.

"Rose_Quartz" was the username. He noticed she had a little animated series going on her channel, he found the first video and hit play. It started out with a wide shot of a very beautiful and detailed desert landscape. The camera panned to a tall shapely woman, she was dressed kind of like a princess. Namjoon's eyes widened as he took in her art style. It was absolutely gorgeous, He thought. To him it looked like a legit professional Anime show straight out of Japan. It Vaguely reminded him of the work of Masashi Kishimoto, where the characters had simple and clean designs and the scenery was very detailed and busy.

He watched as the girl on the screen raise her fist to the sky and a large bolt of lightning struck her hand and she absorbed it and was then able to command it. The electric charges left her body and danced around her, gently lifting her hair up and causing her skirt to flow in a an unseen wind. She then released the lighting bolt onto the sand around her, causing Cristalized pillars of sand to rise out of the ground. When she released all of the electric charge she took a deep breath then in a burst of flames, she turned into a fiery phoenix bird and flew off into the orange sky. The screen slowly faded to black as the bird flew away and all Namjoon could do was sit in awe. There's no way this girl was working alone on the animations, they were so fluid and detaled!

Then on the screen appeared a real girl sitting on a nicely made bed in what looked like her bedroom. The girl was very pretty Namjoon noticed. She had nice colored skin and she had pretty hair. She also had mesmerizing bright eyes that were framed with long thick lashes.  
" really pretty" he said to himself.

The girl then smiled sweetly to the camera and did a cute little wave,

"Hey guys it's (Y/N) here, what you just saw was the 1st teaser trailer to my very first animated series! I'm so excited to have people come in and help with the voices and I still animate everything by myself and it's been tough but I love it so much and I love you guys so much! and because I love you guys I finally cracked and made a separate v log channel just like you guys have been asking! It will mainly consists of vlogs about experiences I'm having, any stories you want me to tell, Q&A's , and any advice videos you guys want me to make. It will be called Roses_Quartz The link will be down in the description below so go subscribe if you guys want to see more of mua! And stay tuned for more trailers for the animated series and maybe next time it will have VOICES!" She threw her arms up and cheered. "But as always thanks you guys so much for watching, remember that I love you and I will see you guys next time! Byeeeeeeee"

The video stopped and Namjoon found himself smiling. She was cute and had a lot of appeal, it's no wonder she has close to 1 million subscribers on her animation channel. She was clearly very talented. He made sure to subscribe to her animation channel and he followed the link to her blog channel, and he subscribed there as well.

All of the sudden Namjoon almost peed himself as Jungkook ran up and kicked the door open.

" Hyung I love you but if you don't hurry the fuck up I will strangle you with your headphones..."

"Ohmigod holy hell Jungkook! I'm coming!" Namjoon jumped up and shoved past Jungkook feigning an attitude

"Oh you sassy bitch" Jungkook laughed following after Namjoon as they all headed to lunch.


	3. Skype for days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look into your and Hobi's relationship.

(Y/N) sat on her bed, randomly scribbling on her tablet, she had recently developed a strange case of artist block, she had this immense feeling of wanting to draw something, there was something in her head that she wanted to get out but her hands didn't know how, she sat staring at the fresh page on her tablet, when nothing happend she all but chucked it at a wall. Feeling agitated she yanked open her bedside table and retrieved her sketch book. 'Maybe good old fashioned pencil and paper will inspire me' she thought whipping out her pencil. She gingerly touched the pencil to the pad and tried to think really hard, she felt it, snuggled deep in her brain, her hands ached with the need to take down the image on paper but it was like trying to tune a fuzzy TV screen, you can only make out weird shapes and colors but no clear picture.

"Fuuuuuucckkkin....ASS!!!!" She flung the sketchpad and pencil at the wall. She flopped back on her bed, feeling defeated" she then herd sniffling and looked up to see her dog Rocco had poked his head in the door and was looking at her questioningly. She giggled.

" I'm fine baby.... c'mere" she gestured for the huge dog to come and cuddle her. The dog didn't hesitate to jump up on her bed and lay his massive head on her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around the huge 140 lb. Great Dane she had raised since he was a tiny puppy. She sat there silently laying her head on the dogs furry back. She couldn't help think back to the fact that she was leaving her home. She was from a small town and she had never lived any where else, and L.A was a huge city with so many people, she felt almost sick to her stomach the more she thought about it. She suddenly herd the ringing of the Skype caller coming from her open laptop on her desk. She glanced up and saw J-hopes doofy face on her screen, a smile lit up her face as she got up and sat at her desk, she hit the answer key.

"HOBI! What's up!"

"Hey pretty lady! Nothing much what you doin?"

"Suffering artists block, but I'm glad you called" she smiled sweetly at the Korean man, his eyes sparkled as he smiled back,

"Anything for you Jagiya" her heart soared at the sound of his Korean Nickname for her it basically ment Honey or sweety, "but hey I got some good news" he continued.

"yay! Just what I needed"

"I just talked to Namjoon and he said he'd be more than happy to meet up with you and help you get settled in L.A"

(Y/N) felt her heart sink

"Namjoon as in Kim Namjoon...RM!?"

" erm duurrr who else?" He chuckled, she buried her face in her hands

"Ohmigod Hobi Nooooo! Don't make him babysit me! I'll be fine by myself!"

"Um no! Forgive me if I worry about you being in a new big city by yourself! I know your anxiety towards the whole thing and I don't want you having any more panic attacks."

"Hobi but he's THEE RM,  he's a crazy famous youtuber! What if I embarrass myself in front of him and he thinks I'm weird! That's the equivalent of 50 panic attacks at once!"

"Oh shush, he constantly is embarrassing himself 24/7, I promise, you will look like a sophisticated lady next to him, besides you met me and look how well that turned out" he gave her a beaming smile and she blushed

"Oh, make no mistake, I was having all of the heart attacks when we met, but your different Hobi, I'm so comfortable around you, you weren't intimidating, you're so welcoming and sweet, I feel at home around you." Her face grew sad, his smile dropped as well  
"I miss you Hobi..." she all but whispered

"I miss you to Jagiya, if it was up to me I'd fly you and Rocco here to Seoul instead of L.A, God knows you'd be more comfortable and probably safer...." his voice grew husky as he got a look of distaste on his face. Times like this he wished he had stayed in the US, he was actually a born US citizen but he decided to live in south Korea for a while with his family, he wanted to feel closer to his roots and his family's culture

(Y/N) felt her eyes sting as she thought about her move, her move away from all her friends and family, and everything she'd ever loved. She knew she probably seemed to be acting like a baby but it was hard, spending your life happily in one place isn't easy to let go of. It would be different if she'd been going to Seoul, there she would have someone waiting for her with open arms, someone who cared about her and could give her that home away from home, and she loved Korea, everything about the country was so beautiful and breathtaking, she remebered Hoseok taking her on a trip to Taebaeksan National park where they hiked up the mountain then they layed together watching the clouds. She felt a single tear fall in memory of the amazing month she spent in Korea with Hoseok. Now more than ever she wished she could go back to that month and savor the time once again.

"(Y/N)....no don't cry" Hobi had a worried look on his face as he noticed the girl shedding silent tears."please love, don't cry, it's going to be ok!"

"No its not, I don't want to leave I don't want to pick up and start all over! I'm so tempted to quit my job! They're the ones who are transferring me! I should quit. I don't know why I even considered going!."

"Because they offered you a chance of a lifetime, your going to work in a huge L.A. animation studio! You could be discovered and be contracted by DreamWorks  or Pixar or hell even Disney! You would be stupid for passing up that chance! Don't let this fear of yours hold you back! You deserve to be happy and successful (Y/N), I won't forgive you if you quit!" She looked up and saw the fire and passion Light up the sky in Hoseoks warm brown eyes.

She didn't know what to say, he was right, she was being childish and letting her fears take over. She had to start a new chapter in her life and as much as she wanted to stay in her comfort zone, she knew she had to take risks in order to get where she wanted to be.

"Please do it for me...." she looked up and saw his weak smile but his eyes portrayed all of the love he had for her.  
'This man.' She thought smiling.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you? Someone who cares about me as much as you? Hell what did I do to deserve your notice of me in the first place?" She wonderd out loud.

"You were you." Was all he said.

She felt the warmth of his words and she was rejuvenated again, she felt motivated. she decided in her head to create a new goal. She would work and become successful so that maybe sometime in the near future she could move to South Korea and maybe her and Hoseok could finally be together, she could knock down the boarders that separated them and it would be just like it was that month so long ago, magical and happy. He was looking at her waiting for a reply and she smiled evily.

"That was the girliest thing you've ever said, you know that right?"

Hobi threw his head back and laughed loudly

"Fuck you! That's the last time I try to be romantic!" He laughed again

She giggled "awww does Hobi have a crush on someone" she teased

"Yea you caught me, I can't ignore the fire in my loins that burn for one man"

"Oh its a man now! Lemme guess RM? Has the Namseok ship finally sailed?"

"Oh yea completely set sail on the seven seas"

"I don't blame you he's a hot piece of ass"

"Well I reminded that piece of ass to keep his hands to himself, your not looking for anything like that."

"Well I don't know Hobi, if it was Namjoon offering I wouldn't want to pass up the oppertunity"

"What!? Are you fuckin serious?" Hoseok looked kind of irritated.

"What? Awe Hobi baby are you jelous?" She teased slightly suprised.

"No! Your a big girl, you can hook up with whoever you want, it's not like I'm your boyfriend, I don't have a say in your love life." He rambled spinning in his desk chair. She rolled her eyes

"Calm down hot stuff, it's like you said, I'm not looking for anything right now."

He stopped spinning " good, er, I mean well its up to you.... but, um, if the oppertunity presented itself, with Namjoon or anyone, would you? Honestly?"

She was taken aback and had to think " I don't know, I mean probably not. I would have a lot on my plate with the move and my job-"

"No but like after that...once you get settled in and you have some free time. What if someone charmed you up or say you met someone?"

She felt her stomach knot up, she wanted to say no.  
That she would gladly save herself for him, but in all honesty she didn't know if she would meet someone who would sweep her off her feet, or give her the same feeling Hobi did, the idea of someone replacing Hoseok kind of made her sick to her stomach, she loved him and would be more than delighted to call herself his girlfriend, but the distance between them bound there relationship to only that of close friends. What happens when a man gives her that same feeling but with no boundries?

"I don't know....." was all she said.

"Well I want to tell you that whatever happens I'll always be here for you, I just want you to be happy, and if someone else can give you that then I want that for you."

She felt like a weight had been lifted from her heart, god she really didn't deserve Hoseok in her life.

"I love you Hobi "

"I love you to Jagiya"

She glanced at the time and noticed it was getting later, which ment it was super late for him

"Alright, well  I'm gonna finish packing and you need to get some sleep, "

"Awww alright well call me tomorrow ok?"

"I know I know, I Skype you practically everyday"

"Yea! Skype For days bruh!"

She giggled and blew a kiss at him  
"Sleep tight loser"

"All day everyday nerd" he winked then hung up.

She stretched and got up to get a snack. Rocco jumped off her bed and followed close behind her walking in between all the moving boxes. She opened her almost empty pantry and pulled out a cherry pop tart. She stopped and looked around her mostly empty apartment. She had a weird felling of being watched. She looked into the living room and it looked unaturally dark in there one particular corner seemed very dark and she made out the outline of a person, her heart sank and she jumped to turn on the light. The room lit up and everything seemed normal, the figure she thought she saw was gone in an instant. She suddenly felt a weird tingling sensation on the skin at the base of her neck, She slowly reached up to touch her throat, she had a weird sensation like deja vu, but more like she was trying to remember something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Like the thing with the drawing.

She felt Rocco nudge her in her side with his nose and whimper, she wrapped one arm around his head,

"It's OK Rocco....we're gunna be ok"


	4. Dark Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out who's been doing the stalking.

I stood in the bathroom on the other side of the shower curtain, she was showering and the only thing separating me from her was a thin piece of cloth. I felt so powerful. I could easily tear back the curtain and take her right there in the shower but I again tried my hardest to suppress my urges, it was becoming more difficult now that I was more powerful. Now that she was in L.A. I was closer to that idiot Namjoon which made me more solid and physical, and less like an apparition or ghost. I glanced to the bathroom mirror and frowned, I saw Namjoon looking back at me, well a paler, ghost version of him with completely black orbs for eyes, it was the form I was currently in and it was one of my least favorites. Unfortunately I was to take on the form of the people I was bound too. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly, suppressing the thoughts running rampant in my head, all about the girl in front of me and the hatred I had for that stupid man. 

I picked my head up and there sitting on the sink was Hoseok or rather the demon who took Hoseoks form, Vapula. He was peeking in behind the curtain, grinning like a child, rage filled me and I grabbed ahold of his faded sweatshirt and brought us both to the living room, once there I shoved him violently, he fell back on the couch with a goofy little giggle,

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"I hissed at him he only giggled again,

"Awww c'mon , I'm just having a bit of fun Surgat, hehehehe I forgot how delicious she was" he glanced back at the hallway were the bathroom was.

I was fuming,   
"Your job isn't her, your job is to get Hoseok over here!"

"I'm working on it, fuck" he rolled his eyes. They werent brown like the real Hoseok's but a blood red. He looked up at me with a grin filled with mischief.

"Your struggling aren't you? Hehehehe you weak bastard, letting a human bitch get you all hot and bothered."

"I'm not letting anything get to me, I know the end goal and I'm sticking to it."

"You lying bastard, you almost let her see you a couple days back while you were playing peeping Tom in her living room. She's got you wrapped around her pretty fingers"

I reached down and rammed my fist straight into his cheek. His head jerked violently to the side, all he did was giggle in response.

"Don't underestimate me, the only way I'd want anything to do with that slut, is if she's being skinned alive, Now I brought you here because we both have something to gain from this plan, if she dies both Namjoon AND Hoseok will suffer, it's no secret he's in love with his "Jagiya" and if he were to witness her brutal murder we can guarantee real psychological pain and some mental damage, but ONLY if you can get him over here" I explained burning holes into his head with my eyes. "I won't forget our plan and neither will you, "

He smirked then stood up and faced me,

" I've never been one to stray, I'll get him here. But I'll tell you one thing, I'm not the one hanging around girls apartments like a sad stalker, you forget I know about her and I know how intoxicating it is to look at her, to see her and want to strangle the life out of her, but this is bigger than just playing slaughter house with one random girl, this is about bringing down two idols of the internet, RM and J-Hope combined lead a huge army of people who look to them for guidance and reassurance, if they lose the will to live and become former shells of them self you can guarantee millions of little fan boys and girls will go down with them, I mean we're talking millions of people killing themselves or developing serious mental issues, just by watching the two men they love so much deteriorate into nothing..... keep that in mind as we move foreward "

I smiled at his words,  
"Your one twisted bastard Vapula"

He smirked back at me.


	5. Nerd Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the rest of Bangtan and Monsta X

(Y/N) sat on the floor of her new apartment, she knew she should be unpacking but she didn't feel like it, Rocco layed next to her with his huge head in her lap, she felt cold, the new apartment was smaller than her old apartment and it seemed like a prison cell. The whole apartment had hardwood floors and usually she loved hardwood floors but they were a harsh light color and matched with the dull white walls, it gave the apartment an unloved and uninviting feeling. She sighed and looked down at her big puppy, he snored quietly in her lap, he didn't seem to have any problem with the place, but then again Rocco was usually happy wherever, as long as he was with her.

She cursed herself for moving in without looking for pictures of the place, she just assumed that an apartment was an apartment wherever you are, she hadn't realized the drastic difference between her apartment in her hometown and this one in L.A.... she looked over to the computer, wishing Hoseok would give her a call, she texted him earlier letting him know she got in safely but he didn't Skype her. He was probably busy editing. Suddenly her phone buzzed and she saw it was a text from Hobi,

H: incoming!

'What the hell?' she thought, then all of the sudden she heard a knock at her door, her heart raced

"No way!" She said out loud jumping up, 'could it be Hobi?'  
She all but ran to the door and quickly fixed her hair then threw open the door, she was disappointed that her handsome smiley Korean boy wasn't in the doorway but instead stood a different handsome Korean man with soft black silky hair and light brown chocolate eyes, framed with slick black glasses, He had a clean shaven face with plump lips. He turned and gave her a million watt smile lined with perfect pearly whites, revealing two deep dimples.

"Hi! Um, (Y/N) right?" He said in what was probably the sexiest deep voice she had ever heard, but of course she had heard it before, she wouldn't be fan girling so hard if she hadnt. 'Holy shit it's RM' she thought feeling the heat rush to her face,

"Um, yea...um ,yea, I ...I'm (Y/N)" she said looking down and almost dying, she forgot she was wearing a Sailor Moon tank top and unmatching TMNT pajama bottoms.

"My name is Namjoon" She herd him say, she nodded "I know..."

She looked up and she saw he was holding out a bouquet with a mix of yellow Carnations and Cosmos Flowers. Sticking out of the bouquet was a little sign that said welcome to L.A. written on it. (Y/N) felt her heart soar.

"Wow, Namjoon....you didn't have to get me flowers" she felt herself blush, he gave her another dazzling smile

"Well it's kind of a symbolic thing, the Cosmos stand for peace and tranquility, Hoseok told me you were nervous about being here and the yellow carnations stand for friendship, in hopes we could be friends. The sign well, it speaks for itself, literally it's written on the- well yea you get it," he chuckled nervously, she giggled

"That was very thoughtful, um do you want to come in?" She asked and he looked almost relieved

"Yea that be great"

(Y/N) opened the door wider to let him in, she gestured to the unorganized mass of boxes on the floor,

"Sorry about the mess, I haven't gotten around to unpacking yet,"

"No its totally fine!" He replied happily sitting at the kitchen table.

she went over to the sink to put the flowers in some water, she then herd the sound of Rocco's nails hitting the wood floor and the sound of his collar jingling, he came over and poked his head around her and sniffed the flowers. She looked up to Namjoon and saw him looking wide eyed at the dog,

"Oh, don't worry about Rocco, he's a sweet heart, I promise he wouldn't hurt a fly," she explaind, hoping he wasn't scared of dogs, she hated locking Rocco in a room whenever company came over and they felt nervous around her baby.

Rocco sneezed absently and Namjoon's face broken into the cutest dimpled smile,  
"Oh my gosh he's adorable!" He cooed, Rocco herd him and trotted happily over to him, Namjoon open his arms wide and Rocco layed his massive head on his shoulder while Namjoon rubbed and patted his back,

"He's just a big puppy!" He giggled like a little kid, it made (Y/N)'s heart flutter, and of course Rocco more than enjoyed getting lovies from people. She went over and placed the flowers on the table and sat down next to Namjoon and Rocco,

"He's amazing (Y/N) What kind of dog is he?"

"He's a Great Dane, I've had him since he was a tiny baby, he was actually the runt of his litter, " she smiled at her massive dog who was 4 1/2 ft on all fours and 140 lbs of muscle and fur.

"Wow, he's a big boy," Namjoon said laughing when Rocco gave him a big sloppy kiss, when Rocco was satisfied he trotted back to (Y/N)'s room happily, which left her and Namjoon alone at the table. She quickly in her head scrambled to think of something to say to break the heavy silence,

"So...do you have any pets?" 'Smooth' she thought after the question slipped out

"Oh uh no, I mean my family dog lives over at my parents and I was thinkingg about getting a dog for myself for a while but I just recently moved to a new apartment, and I've been so busy, I'd feel bad leaving the poor thing alone all the time." He explained and she just nodded understanding. More silence.

"So your from (H/N) " he finally chimed in she nodded,

"Yea, I am " she replied

"So where you born there?"

"Yea and I've lived there my whole life" she said sadly  
"It was kind of hard to leave" 

"Yea I'm sure it was" he said sympathetically 

It was quiet for a little while and finally she sighed,  
"So did Hobi tell you to come over and meet me? Because you didn't have to, I told him not to make you babysit me," (Y/N) explained feeling kinda embarrassed

He looked suprised, "what? No! I came here on my own, I just told him to text you and let you know I was coming. I came actually to invite you to the Bangtan X office for dinner, we were all working late and they ordered in a huge amount of food, and I wanted to see if you wanted to come eat with us and hang out, I know it's no fun eating alone in a strange new place, especially if it doesn't feel like home" he said the last part with a sort of sadness in his eyes,

(Y/N) wanted so bad to accept and go meet the Bangtan X crew, They were a Korean-American only gaming group that Namjoon and Hoseok belonged too, it had other solo gamers including V, Suga, ChimChim, PlayJin and GCF Games as well as a group of guys who gamed all together in videos and all 7 of them shared one channel and they Called them selves Monsta X. it would be a dream come true to meet them all! But her insecurities had her feeling like she was imposing, who said they were thrilled to meet her? She wasn't anyone important.

"Um, I don't know Namjoon, I don't want to impose" she said quietly

"Nonsense! It's not imposing if I invite you! Unless you had other plans?" He gave her a questioning look, she shook her head no.

"Well then come on! It'll be fun" he smiled she didn't say anything she seemed extremely hesitant "come on please!" He stuck out his lower lip like a kid and she smiled faintly, against  her better judgment she nodded quietly.

"Great! Let's go!" He stood immediately heading towards the door,

"Namjoon wait let me change!" She jumped up, he turned and looked at her, his eyes then slowly made their way down her body, she blushed suddenly feeling self conscious, his eyes met hers and she could feel the heat in them.

"You look perfect to me" he said huskily 

She knew she was every shade of red on her cheeks, but she managed to speak, "just give me a sec" she then all but ran to her room and slammed the door,

Once she was in her room and couldn't see Namjoon anymore  he fell back against the wall, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Back in the living room Namjoon did the same thing,

"God she's so PRETTY!" He whispered to himself, 

   He had the hardest time trying to not to act like an awkward doof  around her, he didn't know why but she made him feel different, he usually was so good at talking to people, and striking up conversations, but right now in front of her, it was like he lost the ability to maintain proper brain function, all he wanted to do was sit and stare at her lovely eyes and soft lips, and he even found himself thinking how nice it would be to run his hands through her pretty hair, he knew he shouldn't be such a perv, Hobi kept telling him that she wasn't looking for anything like that, and he didn't want to make things weird with her when she hadn't even been there a full day. He'd never been the type to come on to girls strongly , but every part of his brain was telling him to make a move and not blow it with her, he wanted so badly to just tell her he was incredibly attracted to her causing her to then fall in his arms, but he knew that wouldn't happen, he had to get to know her first, he had to show her he wasn't just some horndog like any other guy.

In the midst of his thoughts Namjoon herd the Jingling of Rocco's Collar as he trotted out and came over to Namjoon, putting his head on his abdomen, looking up at him. Namjoon looked down into the dogs big grey eyes and smiled,

"I gotta go now buddy, I'm gunna  miss you! Yes I will!" Namjoon talked baby talk to Rocco, rubbing the sides of his head vigorously and smiling like a goof. The dogs tail was wagging so hard it caused his butt to shake. (Y/N) was finished changing and she walked out and stood in the front of the hallway watching the two goofballs and smiling, Rocco really liked Joon, and she knew the dog sensed something special in the man, the only other man Rocco had ever acted so friendly with so quickly was Hoseok, (Y/N)'s heart twinged, she didn't know if it was out of happiness, or guilt,  it was ridiculously obvious that Namjoon was beyond handsome, and from what she's seen in his videos, he was a great guy, it would be hard not to develop feelings for the man, which was dumb because who said he wanted her? She could just fall fir a random guy like a lovesick schoolgirl, not like her love life was already complicated enough with Hoseok, but part of her still wanted to run back to her room and call Hobi just so she could get lost in his warm eyes and bright smile.

Namjoon looked up and saw (Y/N) standing there with a perplexed look on her face, she was still wearing the sailor moon tank top, but she slipped a black cardigan over it and slipped on some VERY flattering dark blue jeans.

"You look great! Ready to go?" He said interrupting her thoughts she nodded then walked over and leaned down to kiss the top of Rocco's head,  
"Bye baby, I'll be back in a bit"

She and Namjoon walked downstairs and out to his car, his car was a cute grey Kia Optima, (Y/N) chuckled when she saw it. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow confused,

"What? Is my car funny or something?"

She giggled "No its cute"

"Well ma'm I'll have you know that this car is the cutest and the most reliable car I've ever known!" He puffed out his chest while he talked, it made her laugh harder

"Well if my car is so cute, let's see you step up to the plate! What kind of car do you have?"he asked challenging her, she smirked then pointed behind his car to a huge Ford F-150 King Ranch truck in a shiny pearl color, his jaw fell open and he turned to her,

"No freekin way"

She raised up her hand and hit the unlock button on her Keychain and the trucks headlights   flashed. Namjoon hung his head and feigned remorse.

"You win fair maiden, my steed is nothing more than livestock in comparison to yours!" He threw his fists to the heavens dramatically, she was holding her sides in laughter, once she calmed down a mischievous smile crossed his face,

"Can I drive it?"

"But of course good sir!" She tossed him her keys, he caught them in one fluid motion then all but skipped to the truck. She climbed into the passenger seat and he started the truck, he looked like a kid with a new toy. He took off down the street and to her suprise they were only there in ten minutes.

They pulled up to a small warehouse looking building, he found a free parking space and parked, turned off her truck then looked over to her,  
"were here! I know it doesn't look like much on the outside but trust me, it's awesome inside!" He hopped out and before she could get out he had run around the truck and opened her door for her, she couldn't help blush at his adorable smile as he did so. She followed him through the big blue door and it opened up into a huge room, half of it was a type of sitting room setup, with a few couches and beanbags and the other half looked like an office space with some computers set up against one wall and a hallway off to the side. (Y/N)'s jaw dropped at the sight of one wall that was located near the couches that was lined top to bottom with all kinds of videogames, from all types of consoles, Namjoon noticed her look of amazement and laughed

"I know right! It's amazing isn't it?"

"Joon... it's like nerd heaven!" She looked at him, excited

"That's not even all of it, you should see the rest at my house"

both Namjoon and (Y/N) turned to a see a very beautiful man had joined them by the game wall, it was none other than Kim Seokjin (PlayJin) himself, (Y/N) almost cried tears of fangirlness, Seokjin was a tall, wide shouldered Korean man with dyed Blonde hair, deep almond eyes and plump lips, he was stunning and (Y/N) felt so inferior compared to him.

"Hey Jin, this is (Y/N)!" Namjoon happily introduced her, she held up a shaky hand to Jin who gave her a genuine flawless smile and took it then proceeded to kiss the top of her hand.

"It's a pleasure (Y/N), What's a beauty like you doing with a dork like Namjoon?" He bust out laughing and she found herself chuckling along with him, Namjoon just rolled his eyes 

"Shut up Jin."

 Jin then led them deeper into the building into a big room with a huge couch set up in front of a huge TV. All of the rest of the 11 Bangtan X members lined the big couch. (Y/N) wanted to turn and run out but she was fully backed against Namjoon's chest and he was slowly nudging her in the room. That's when Taehyng turned and noticed them,

"Hey guys! Pull up a seat! You must be (Y/N)" all heads turned and looked at her as he said that, Namjoon started gently nudging her in again, She felt her chest constrict and her stomach drop. 

"I'm Taehyung and this is Jungkook" the handsome boy with long lashes gestured to the boy next to him who had wide eyes and a bunny smile  
" what's up?" He beamed 

"And that's Jimin and Yoongi, they're dating" Taehyung explained gesturing to a smaller fluffy haired blond boy wrapped around a dark haired, sharp eyed man with pouty lips.

"It's nice to meet you!" Jimin chirped happily and Yoongi gave a silent half hearted wave  
   
Taehyung then gestured to two really buff dudes sitting father down the couch, both had muscle shirts on that showcased their thick arms

"That's Shownu, and Wonho" The two men smiled  
"Hello!" The taller one, Shownu, said politely  
And the other one, Wonho, let his eyes slowly run up and down her body, then he winked. She felt herself flush. 

"Then we have Kihyun and Minhyuk," Kihyun had a bright red hair and he was really pretty with small lips and pretty eyes and Minhyuk had dark hair and sharp eyes with a dazzling smile, both boys politely greeted her.  
Next was Jooheon and Changkyun, Jooheon had platinum blonde hair and a cute face, and Changkyun had dark hair and soft eyes, both were distractingly handsome as well, and lastly was pink haired Hyungwon, he waved from his spot at the very end of the couch, his long lanky body layed across the cushions, he looked tired as he sat with a Starbucks drink, green straw between his plump lips.

(Y/N) was happy to meet all of them, and she never knew so many attractive Korean men could be all in one room, She knew Bangtan X was a Korean -American run channel but she didn't realize how hot they all were in real life. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she then realized that her heart started to race because all of these hot men were now all staring at her expectedly. Her heart dropped. She needed air. She turned and managed to dodge around Namjoon while letting out a pathetic,

"I'll be right back...." she darted back out the building and out to the front,

"What the hell? Is she ok?" Jungkook said what everybody was thinking, Namjoon cursed himself suddenly,

"Fuck I completely forgot, Hoseok said she suffers from bad social anxiety, and I just up and pressured her to come, then practically threw her to the wolves "

"Nice one, Namjoon." Yoongi mumbled

"Awww is she gunna be ok?" Minhyuk asked

"Want me to go check on her?" Jimin asked and Namjoon shook his head then turned on his heels and jogged out.

Once outside he didn't see her at first but as he walked deeper into the parking lot he found her in the bed of her truck laying huddled and silent

"(Y/N)?" He saw her shoulders tense and she hugged herself tighter. He felt like such an ass. He got up and climbed in the back as well, he sat at a distance from her, he reached out and gently touched her shoulders, they were shaking, he only then realized she was breathing quickly and crying.

"No! Nonononono dont cry, (Y/N), it's ok!" He said immediately picking her up and hugging her to him, he did it out out of habit, and she tensed up, suprised by the affectionate contact, but immediately melted into him and let herself cry on him, this amazing and kind man she just met for the first time. He found himself stroking her hair as she sobbed, he noted how silky her hair was, and he didn't want to let her go. They sat in the back of the truck, holding each other for a while. Finally she sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Namjoon, I know I'm probably acting like a baby, but I just had to get out of there, I couldn't breathe and I just felt like-"

"Shhhh (Y/N) it's fine! You don't have to explain yourself, I know you suffer from social anxiety, it's my fault, I shouldn't have pressured you into coming," he couldn't help reach up and gently wipe away the tear residue from her soft cheek.

"If you want we can go, I won't make you any more uncomfortable" he asked, she looked back at the building and sighed

"No its fine, It's not fair to you, you invited me and in that building are my some of my youtube idols, I wouldn't want our first encounter to be this sucky " she explained looking determined he smiled and grabbed her hand. "Just let me know and I'll take you home whenever your ready"

They both walked back in hand in hand, once they got back into the room, She apologized and practically bowed to them all, to her relief they were all incredibly sweet and understanding. Soon she was nestled between Namjoon and Jungkook, munching on pizza and french fries, laughing about music, TV shows, stuff on the internet and stupid stuff in general. They all stayed sitting and chit chatting late into the night, soon (Y/N) was nodding off on Namjoon's shoulder so they both decided to head back to her place. She bid everyone goodbye and received a bunch of hugs and encouragements, needless to say on the ride home, she was all smiles.

Once they reached her apartment complex he walked her up to her door, before going in she turned to him,

"I could never thank you enough for tonight Namjoon, I genuinely had so much fun, this has been the best part of moving to LA so far, and thank you for helping me through my anxiety, most people would've just left me there to cry on my own, but you helped me."

"It's my pleasure,I don't want you to feel like your ever alone...because your not, from now on no matter what happens you have me as your friend. Whatever you need I'll be here" he beamed down to her, she almost cried tears of joy as she threw her arms around him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. He hugged her back just as tightly, she paused for a beat, taking in his warmth and his scent of distant cologne and happiness, the feel of his rough yet soft red flannel shirt. He pulled back slightly look into her face, they were only inches from eachother, before he could stop himself he lead foreward and gently placed his lips on hers. She felt like every nerve ending on her body was electrocuted, she felt awake and alive. She pulled away to breath, she noticed the worried look on his face then smiled and lead back in to give him a harder more passionate kiss, Namjoon basically lost all strength in his legs and he started to fall forward on to her, pinning her between his body and the door, their kiss got more and more heated and he didn't know how much more he could handle, with their bodies firmly pressed against each other and there tongues dancing in harmony. He decided to break the kiss and they both gasped for air, they stood for a bit panting and holding eachother up. Once they caught there breath she smiled

"Wow,"

"Wow indeed" he chuckled, "are you busy tomorrow?" He asked

"No, why?"

"I wanna see you again"

She smiled at the thought of being with him again,

"I guess it's a good thing I live so close to you," He laughed and she arched an eyebrow

"What do you mean?"

"I literally live on the next block. I could walk here in a little over 4 minutes,"

She laughed "No way! That's awesome"

He nodded, "I could see you every day if I wanted." He laid a kiss on her forehead and hugged her close to him, she laid her head on his shoulder,

"Everyday" she repeated quietly smiling.


	6. I don't want to loose you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok refuses to loose you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*TRIGGER WARNING*TRIGGER WARNING*  
> Please do not read if you are easily triggered by sexual assault and rape, it's not graphic but it's still mentioned and talked about. I know this chapter is pretty intense but it's necessary. I didn't really describe anything in detail because it made me a little uncomfortable so I kept it simple but like I said it still happens and I don't want anyone triggered or hurt by this part of the story. So if you think you'll be OK then continue on and enjoy!

Hoseok sat in his chair and stared at his phone, he had sent (Y/N) eight texts now and she wasn't answering, 'where the hell is she?' He wondered. He sighed then stood up and put on his shoes, it was late but he had a hankering for something sweet. He decided to take a stroll down to the bakery that was a couple blocks from his place, he figured they were open. He grabbed his keys off the island and opened his front door, but froze in his tracks as he saw that there were steel bars in his door way.

"What the fuck?!" He pushed and pulled on the bars but they didn't budge, he was caged in his own loft.  
"HEY! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?! HELP I'M TRAPPED!" He called out in the hallway but he received no answer, he was just about to go bang on his neighbors wall when all of the sudden he saw a familiar girl sprint by,

"(Y/N)??!" He shouted, she skidded to a stop and turned, she looked horrible, he noticed, her hair was slightly matted and tangled, her blouse and pants were ripped up and she was covered in what looked like dirt and....blood? she quickly rushed over and reached through the bars to grab ahold of him, he reached through and held on to her.

"(Y/N) what's going on? Why do you look like that?" She looked up at him and that's when he noticed the look in her eyes, they were filled with sheer terror and panic, his heart dropped,

"What! (Y/N), what's wrong?!"

She started to tear up, "there's no time to explain, Hobi you have to help me! Let me in! please! He's coming after me!"

She shouted yanking at the bars,

"I cant! The bars won't budge! I'm stuck in here! wait... who's after you?"

She didn't seem to hear him as she continued yanking at the bars, her breath quickened and she became frantic, and she started to panic,

"(Y/N) calm down! It's ok! Who's after you!?" He reached through the bars and grabbed her hands to try to calm her down.

Suddenly they herd a loud bang at the end of the hall, Hoseok couldn't see but she turned and her eyes filled with pure horror,

"No he's here!" She screeched then turned to run, but out of no where a dark figure darted up and grabbed ahold of her hair, it yanked her and slammed her head violently against the opposite wall, she crumpled to the floor.

"NOOOO!!!!!! (Y/N)!!" Hoseok screamed, he reached through the bars, as if he could reach out and grab her away from this thing,he noticed that it was a man, he only saw the back of the guys head was coverd in pitch black hair and he wore a long black trenchcoat.

The man grabbed (Y/N) and hoisted her up, pinning her against the wall, she was still alive, she looked out of it though.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hoseok shouted at the man, trying his hardest to squeeze through the bars to get to them. The man ignored him as he pulled something out of his pockets. Hoseok was trying so hard to force his body through the bars when his concentration was interrupted by an ear splitting scream of pain, he looked up in horror as he saw that the man had stuck huge nails into (Y/N)'s hands, nailing her to the wall her face was twisted in agony as blood poured from her hands dripping down her arms. The man proceeded to use a knife to cut away her clothing, leaving her, completely bare, except for her underwear .

Hoseok fought with all his might against the steel bars, from kicking to pulling, and even backing up and throwing all of his weight against them. His finger nails even bled as he tried to scrape away the door frame from the bars. Hoseok looked over again and saw that the man was now sexually molesting her, he ran his hands up and down her body, groping and fondling her bare breasts, all while she wimperd in pain and fear, Hoseok felt the fire blaze in his chest as he saw her there scared and suffering, he then resorted to trying to break down the wall next to the door, he figured if he couldn't get through the doorway, he'd make a new one. Suddenly he heard her plead then start screaming again, Hoseok Looked out and saw that the man was now raping her. Right there, not even 4 ft from where Hoseok was and he couldn't stop it, her eyes met his, they were filled with tears and they were scared and pleading,

'Help me....dear god please save me' they were saying and she was staring right at him, he was almost brought to tears. He threw his weight at the bars again,

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, STOP!!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!" He screeched at the man, his throat going raw. The man stopped his actions, only to chuckle and say,

"What are YOU going to do about it little boy?" The man's voice was deep and hoarse. Hoseok felt his adrenaline kick in

"I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!" He yelled reaching as far as he could through the bars and frantically clawing the air. He heard the man chuckle again and he got back to raping the woman Hoseok loved. Hoseok screamed in frustration and went back to puching the hole into the wall. After a bit Hoseok was successful in making a small enough hole, a few more punches and he would be able to strangle the fucker who was hurting his love, through the tiny hole he noticed the man was no longer moving but just standing there with, to Hoseok's Horror, a large carving knife. Hoseok moved back to the bars.

"What are you doing!!!?" He yelled at the man as he removed the nails from (Y/N)'s hands and caught her by the neck as she started to slump down,

"Leave her alone now!!! You got what you wanted now leave us!!!!!" He screeched at the man, with tears in his eyes he hoped that the man was satisfied and would leave.

He heard the man chuckle again, "oh dear Hoseokie, I'm never satisfied, "he proclaimed then in one swift move plunged the knife into her chest, all the way to the handle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hoseok screamed falling to his knees, (Y/N)'s eyes were filled with suprise and horror, her mouth hung open in a scream, but nothing came out but a wet choking sound. The man started to laugh hysterically as Hoseok wretched and cried hysterically as she fell limp to the floor, a large pool of blood forming around her.

He reached down again through the bars, he cried harder knowing he couldn't get to her. He looked up and saw the man slowly turn around, he felt his heart stop as he finally saw who it was. It was Namjoon. His best friend since childhood, had just violently raped and murderd the woman he loved right in front of him. Hoseok couldn't wrap his head around it, he didn't understand how this could happen. He saw Namjoon's face break into a grin, his face and clothes splatters with (Y/N)'s blood.

"Don't look so shocked Seokie, you should've known this was going to happen, you let her go to L.A. all by herself, without anyone to protect her, it's your fault this happend to her. Next time if you actually love someone, try a little harder to assure their saftey. Then this-" he gestured to (Y/N)'s body "-wouldn't happen" he laughed again then walked off. Hoseok just sat there in shock, he suddenly heard the loud groaning of metal as the steel bars suddenly gave way and toppled over into the hallway, he was free. He quickly scrambled over to (Y/N), he let out a loud sob as he saw her, she was almost completely coverd in blood and he could still see the blood pouring from her wound. He gently picked her up and held her on his lap, he didn't care if he was being soaked in blood, he just sat there and sobbed,

"Hobi?" He heard a hoarse whisper and he looked down and saw that Her eyes were half open,

"(Y/N)!!! Oh my god please hold on! I'll get you help! Just hang on for me!! Please!!!!! Don't leave me!!! Oh God I can't loose you!!!!" He sobbed kissing her head, he reached into his pocket for his phone and tried to call an ambulance but his phone was dead.

"What the fuck?!!" He cried

"Hobi" she said quietly, almost calmly, he looked down and saw her with tears in her eyes,

"I love you..."

"No!!! Don't you dare tell me Goodbye! This isn't goodbye god damnit! Your not going to die!!!" He cried holding her face "please, don't say goodbye..." he whimpered, tears were falling from his eyes and landing on her cheeks,

"Hobi I love you, even though you couldn't save me, I love you" Hoseok felt his heart violently rip in two

"I COULD'VE SAVED YOU!!! I JUST NEEDED TO TRY HARD ENOUGH!! I SHOULDVE TRIED HARDER, THIS IS MY FAULT! I KNOW!!!!!! JUST PLEASE! Don't die..... I can fix this....please....." he could barely talk in between the sobs.

"Hoseok...." she whispered then closed her eyes slowly

"No! NO!! (Y/N)!!! PLEASE NO! NO! STAY WITH ME! NO! No....no no no no............."

\---------------------------------------------

"No!" Hoseok sat up in bed, his body wet with sweat, and his face wet with tears. His stomach violently fliped and twisted and he knew he was going to be sick, He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. He slumped back against the wall and slid down to the cool tile. He held his face in his hands, trying to calm himself. He was crying and his heart was beating a million miles a minute. 'It was a dream. It was a dream. It was a dream.' He repeated in his head. He suddenly got up and ran to the front door and flung it open. No steel bars. He felt a little relief, but he wasn't going to be ok unless he was reassured that she was ok. He ran back to his room and found his phone, it was early in the morning were he was, so it was late afternoon were she was, he had sent her a text saying to call him asap. He sat there in his dimly lit bedroom, trying to calm his heart. Why the fuck did he have such a vivid nightmare? And about that, of all things! He felt the tears in his eyes, a part of him still felt like he had lost someone dear, and he wanted to mourn, but she was ok..... right? He looked down at his phone, she hadn't answerd. He decided to just call her himself, even if she was asleep, he just wanted to hear her voice to reassure him that she was ok. He dialed her number, it went straight to voicemail, his pulse sped up. 'She's fine Hoseok! It was just a dream!' He kept telling himself, but he knew he wouldn't be at ease until he knew 100% for sure. 'Fuck it' he thought, he was going to try to Skype her, the ringer on her laptop was louder than her phone anyways, if she was asleep she would definitely hear it. He pulled up her name and hit call, the picture he assigned her, was a cute selfie she had taken with his Web cam, his head could be seen leaning creepily into the frame behind her. His eyes travel back to her, the rational part of his brain knew she was fine, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dispare nestled deep in his stomach, it had been ringing for way to long, he was about to cry when suddenly her face cam, popped up on the screen. She smiled happily at him,

"Hobi! Hey, I was wondering when you'd call me!" She laughed. She was fine. She looked as beautiful as always, and safe. Hoseok almost fell out of his chair in relief, he buried his hands in his face, and sighed deeply, 

"Oh thank god..... your ok " he whispered. She leaned in closer to the screen looking confused,

"What? I can't hear you, Hobi what's wrong?" Concern crossed her face.

He looked up and smiled for the fist time that morning.  
"Nothing, I'm just SO glad to see you."

She gave him an unsure smile, "are you sure? Your eyes are red, Hobi were you crying?" She asked suprised,

He chuckled, "I've just been missing you, how is L.A. so far? You settled in at least somewhat?" He asked changing the subject, she still didn't think he was fine but she shrugged anyway.

"I hate my apartment, but besides that I think I'm gonna like it in L.A.," she smiled getting a dreamy look on her face. Hoseok arched an eyebrow,

"Why the sudden change in heart? You were beyond terrified to be there not only yesterday"

He notice her blush and smile shyly,  
"Well I got to hang out with some people and I felt pretty welcome and accepted, it was nice."

"Well who'd you hang out with?"

"Bangtan X....and Namjoon" She blushed as she said Namjoon's name, but Hoseok felt nauseous. He recalled His dream, everything Namjoon did, the look on his face after comitting murder. Hoseok went silent and clenched his fists so hard his knuckles were white, (Y/N) snapped out of her daydream and noticed Hoseoks's intense silence,

"Hobi? are sure your ok? Did something happen?" She looked sad, he shook his head again,

"Sorry, I just didn't sleep well..." he said quietly

"Oh, I'm sorry love, I wish there was something I could do" she sighed

"Come visit me Jagiya,"

"What?! When?"

"Whenever you can... as soon as you can"

"Hobi I don't know when I can, I haven't even started work, I don't want to already request vacation days!"

"But Jagi, I miss you so much... I would sleep better if you were next to me" his voice got husky and his eyes portrayed longing, just for a second she forgot about Namjoon, but as soon as she looked down to Hoseok's slightly parted lips, all she could see were Namjoon's, the feeling of his arms around her, the softness of his lips. She felt her self go red, she looked down feeling guilty,

"(Y/N)?" Hoseok noticed the guilty look in her face and almost cringed, "what happend?"

"With what?" She asked quietly, not looking him in the eye,

"Don't play dumb (Y/N), you know what I'm talking about....what happend with Namjoon?" He put a stern sound to his words.

She stayed looking at her feet, she was blushing.

"Did you sleep together?" He asked flatly, her head snapped up.

"What? NO! Hoseok I just met him...is that how you think I am?!" She was genuinely offended.

"I don't know what to think!" He snapped "your all the way over there alone, and I can't be there with you! I can't be with you! And that kills me! Anything can happen to you!I feel so paranoid and I've never been this scared for someone's well being! (Y/N) I don't want us to drift apart because of where we live..... " he felt like crying, they both sat there quietly.

(Y/N) hated to say it but she had been avoiding and denying the truth. The truth was, her and Hoseok were most likely going to drift apart, whatever they had was going to fade, that intense and mystical connection she felt as they laid snuggled in the mountain forests of South Korea, it was gone. The longer they stayed apart, any hope she had to be with him faded. Her eyes met his the through the camera.

"Hoseok, you know we could never be able to be together as long as we live so far, we're literally an ocean apart. We can't put our lives on hold for eachother. I still love you, so so so much, I just can't love you the way we once did. It hurts...seeing you and not being able to touch you, and hold you. I'm not telling you to stop talking to me and stop being my friend, that would kill me..." he nodded, as she explained

"That doesn't mean I won't worry for you, I want you to be happy, but I don't want to lose you in any way." He said

"You wont,"  
She said blatantly, but Hoseok herd the uncertainty in her voice. It made him sick to his stomach.

"You wont" she said again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so hopefully that wasn't too bad, the whole nightmare was necessary and kind of the first step in hoseoks unraveling. So please let me know what you guys think and feel free to comment and give me feedback♡


	7. Never alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon will always be there no matter what.

Faster. She had to go faster. She knew the faster she ran the farther from her thoughts she could be. So she ran. In her head,( Y/N) saw images of a cute smiling Hoseok floating around, she felt so guilty when she saw them, she remembered the Skype call between them a couple days ago, he looked so sad and hurt, it felt like she was breaking up with him. Suddenly, to combat her images of Hobi, she pictured Namjoon, she pictured them when he held her in the back of her truck, never had she seen a man look upon her with so much worry and care,

'Stop kidding yourself,' came a voice in her head, 'you know what happend in Korea a year ago and you know that wasn't something just friends do'

she was suddenly yanked to a stop, that's when she realized she felt like she was hit by a truck, she hadn't exercised in years, she read online that jogging helps with anxiety and depression and she decided to run to combat her feelings but she currently still felt the weight of her problems as well as a lung collapsing. she looked behind her and saw that Rocco had completely stopped running and was laying on the floor panting loudly and looking up at her, he was just as out of shape as her.

"Come on lazy bones, do you think you could make it back home, wherever that is" she glanced at the map on her phone. She had brought Rocco to a nearby park, it was huge and pretty empty, perfect for running off her feelings and depressing thoughts. When Rocco didn't budge she yanked his leash a little harder,

"Rocco! Please Come on before it gets dark" she pleaded with the dog, after a few seconds the big dog climbed to his feet. And followed her at a walking pace. 

Once (Y/N) found her bearings she set off down the few blocks that was between her apartment and the park. She passed by the familiar street that was Namjoons, she glanced up and his apartment complex and felt herself smile, she wondered what he was doing, and maybe she should call him once she gets home. She felt butterflies in her tummy, she couldn't believe how hard and how quickly she was falling for the tall Korean man with the gorgeous dimples.

Almost as if he knew she was thinking about him she herd her phone buzz. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

N: hey (Y/N)! What are you up to?

Y: just got done exercising, lol why?

N: wow rlly?? Well I wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out for a bit, or go maybe get dinner?

Y: hahahaha you know what's crazy is I just passed your apartment complex like a min ago. 

N: no way?! Turn around, I'm starving! 

Y: hold on, I got a go home and shower, I smell like a sweaty mess, also I gtta drop off Rocco.

N: ok, well lmk when your on your way

Y: okie dokie 

N: also I feel inferior because you take care of your self like a functioning human being, which I am not haha

Y: well we could try exercising more often together, I want to be as fit as Wonho haha

N: speak for yourself, I'm just as fit as Wonho!

Y: ....no sweety you don't look like Wonho lmfao

N: are you calling me fat?

Y: no your not fat...just cuddly 

N: ....

N: you have no idea ;-)

She chuckled at his dorkyness, 'he's not the only one whos an adorable dork you can't just ignore the past' she said in her head.

"UGGGHHHH !!! BUT WE AREN'T DATING! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!!" (Y/N) groaned out loud, Rocco looked up at her questioningly. Thats when she noticed that as she was texting, they had made their way home, she was now standing in front of the door to her apartment. She sighed at her lack of focus and pulled out her keys then unlocked the door.

Once inside she headed to her bathroom and turned on her shower. She quickly showered and changed since she wanted to get to Namjoons. Once changed she whipped out her phone to text Namjoon she was on her way. She had just closed her room door when she heard a thud come from the entrance by the kitchen. She paused. The sound definitely came from HER kitchen. She crept out of the hallway and peeked out and to her surprise and alarm, her front door was wide open. Had she forgot to close it? No, she might be detracted but she knows she always closes and bolts her front door when she comes home. She then ads entry wondered where Rocco was. Surely her great Dane couldn't have un- bolted and opend the front door, that was stupid, also he wasn't the type of dog who would ever try to escape.

She didn't have time to think of any other dumb explanations as she was suddenly tackled into the floor by a tall figure, before she could scream a dirty rag was shoved in her mouth, she looked up and saw a man in a black hoodie hovering over her. The hoodie was so big that the hood covered most of his face except for his mouth he gave her the nastiest smirk as he put all his weight on her, she couldn't move or fight back.

" Hello beautiful, you can't imagine how long I've been wanting to do this," the man chuckled his voice a deep gravelly sound, he shifted his weight so that his knees pinned her arms down, she thrashed and kicked, desperately trying to get away but he was too heavy, she then felt the cold sting of a switchblade against her neck, her eyes widened and she started to try to cry and scream through the gag, he put a little more pressure against her neck and she wimpered.

Who was this man? How did he get in her apartment?? And what did he mean when he said he's wanted 'this' for a long time? Has he stalked her???

All these panicked thoughts ran through her head as she started trying to yank her arm free. She gave one hard tug and managed to slip her right arm out of under his knee and reached up and swiped at his face. It happen so fast the attacker was taken by surprise, he leaned back ever so slightly but the shift in weight allowed (Y/N) to free her other arm and push him off of her. She wasn't the strongest girl so he didn't go very far. But he seemed momentarily stunned by the fact that this girl so swiftly fought back, he hadn't expected her to put up any fight. Now with both arms free she yanked the rag out of her mouth and turned to get up all the while screeching as loud as she could. 

"HEEEEELLLPPP SOMEBODY, HEEEEELLPP!!!!!" She silently prayed her neighbors were home and could hear her screams through the thin walls of the apartment loud enough to either come to her aid or call the cops at least. 

She was about to run out and start banging on anyones door when she felt a violent yank on her hair and she fell back hard to the floor. She went to scream again but was silenced by the heavy fist that made contact with her jaw. Her head jerked to the side by the blow and she saw stars. 

"Shut the fuck up." The man hissed. He reproduced his blade and stood over her in silent warning. Through her daze she could see him looming over her and she felt her heart sink and her insides twist in disgust as she started to think of what he might do next. She could help the cry that escaped her lips, out of fear. The man, clearly not pleased at her sounds brought the blade closer to her face.

"I said shut the fuck- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the guy suddenly fell back off of her and screamed in pain. She looked over and saw that Rocco had sunk his teeth into the man's shoulder. The guy thrashed trying the pry her dog off, but he kept his massive jaws locked on. She cried, thankful for her protective puppy who seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

"Ma'm! Are you ok?" (Y/N) turned and saw that a couple ran up to her apartment and were peeking in, they both looked concerned,she bolted up and felt the urge to flee, she knew that the cops would be called and she did want that, but what she didn't want was the fact that they would come and question her. They would take her to the police station or hospital to be evaluated, She was also scared they might try to take Rocco away from her because he attacked the man, even though he was saving her. Her anxiety kicked up to level 12 out of 10 and she just wanted to disappear, she wanted the cops to come arrest the man but she didn't want to be here when it happend. When the couple came up to her she turned and quickly spoke,

"Please call the cops. This man just tried to assult me and possibly rob me but my dog attacked him to save me," she explained to the girlfriend then calling Rocco to her side, the dog let go and ran to her side after letting the boyfriend apprehend the hoodlum,

"Do you need to go to the hospital? You should wait here for the cops to come, they will probably want to talk to you." The girl expand already dialing 911. (Y/N) shook her head, on the verge of tears,

" no, I cant..." she then turned and took off sprinting away from her own apartment.

"Hey wait!" She herd the couple call after her but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from there, away from the horror she just experienced. She ran but didn't know where she was going. She ran until she couldnt run anymore, she skidded to a halt and only then realized she had run in a direction down a street she didnt know and had kept running into an unfamiliar neighborhood. She also didnt have her phone on her so she couldn't look up a map to figure out where she was. She started to cry, she felt frustrated and exhausted her face also hurt where she was hit. She then felt Rocco nudge her in the side then he bit her bracelet gently and tugged in a direction of a certain street, he wanted her to follow him. He let go then took off running down the street. She followed him, putting all her fate in her baby, he was smart, he knew the way home for sure. They ran non-stop for a bit, and (Y/N) felt better as buildings started looking familiar, but after a bit she noticed he wasn't leading her home. He was leading her to Namjoons Apartment building. She stopped at the opening next to Rocco to catch her breath. She looked down at Rocco, who looked knowingly up at her, his tail wagging slowly. She didn't question the dogs reasons for leading her here, she learned long ago that he was a very smart dog who understood things she didn't know he could. Whatever reason he felt to lead her here, it was probably for the best. She quickly climed the stairs, she found his apartment number and knocked gingerly, she had only briefly been in his apartment like 2 times, and she hoped he was home. She waited for a bit and then the door opend, Namjoon stood with a Zelda t-shirt on and black basketball shorts, his long hair was fluffed and messy, when he saw it was her his face lit up,

"(Y/N)! There you are, I've been texting you, where have you-" he stopped as he took in her appearence, her ponytail was half falling out, her clothes were askew, her face was sad and kind of scared she even had a slightly swollen cheek and a bit of blood sat at the corner of her mouth. "Oh my god what happend?!" He pulled her and Rocco in the house and closed the door. She turned and before she could even speak, she broke into sobs. He quickly pulled her into a hug and held her. She tried to talk between sobs but he couldn't understand what she was saying because she had her face pressed against his shoulder. He led her to the couch,

"Honey, please try to calm down, tell me what happend" he sat across from her and held her face in his hands, she took a deep breath.

"Me and Rocco were at home *hic* and I heard a noise from my front door *hic* my door was open and a man attacked me and he tried *hic* he tried to....." she couldn't finish as another wave of sobs wrecked her body, Namjoon felt his heart drop down into his stomach

"oh my god" He pulled her against him and held her as if she would be taken away. When she seemed to calm down a bit he asked "How did you get away? Did the cops come?"

"No, Rocco attacked him and then we ran off, a couple who saw what happend tried to get me to stay and talk to the cops, but Namjoon I can't do that! Theyre going to take me and question me and they're going to want to investigate and get proof and they won't leave me alone, and if he goes to jail I might have to got to court to tell them what happend, I don't want to have to tell a bunch of people I was assulted! I just want to move to a new apartment and move on!" She felt panicked just thinking about all these police and official people of the law, sitting her down and questioning her and making her retell this awful story over and over again, she just wanted to hide until it went away.

Namjoon nodded, as he held her. He understood why she ran.

"I understand, but (Y/N), that sick son of a bitch needs to be put away....I think you should go down there and talk to them give them your side of the story, I'm sure that couple gave theirs but you're the victim, yours counts more than anyones, that way you can be sure they put him away, so that he can't hurt anyone else again,"

"But Namjoon......." she protested weakly

"I'll go with you, If you need any help explaining anything or getting something across I'll be there ok?" he said

She looked up at him, a glimmer in her sad eyes "really?"

"Of course, I told you that as long as I'm here you're never alone." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He touched her cheek lightly and she winced,

"Oh! I'm sorry, does it hurt?" He eyed her slightly swollen cheek. She nodded

"Yea kinda, he hit me in the face pretty hard,Im just glad he didn't break my jaw" she lightly poked her cheek, she looked up and saw Namjoons Jaw was clenched and he had fire in his eyes,

"Joon?" She asked hesitantly he sighed slowly,

"It's ok, the quicker we get back there to make sure they got him , the quicker that fucker can be locked up for good." He said she agreed then caught a glipse of herself in a low hanging mirror he has in his living room. She looked like hell, here eyes were red and puffy, the side of her cheek and jaw was swollen and angry looking and her hair was wild and everywhere, she didn'the get the chance to finish doing her hair after her shower. She looked over to him, 

"where is your bathroom? I need to fix myself up." She asked shyly

"Of course," he smiled at her and guided her to his bedroom, once she stepped foot in his room, she looked around, taking in his room decor. He had a very simple room. He had a big, dark wood, four poster bed and black sheets and comforter. He had a huge dresser with a mirror and his tv set up next to it. He really didn't have any pictures or paintings on the wall, no decorations or knick knacks, except for a couple fan made items and stuffed animals lined up against his mirror. It was simple and very boyish, he just had the necessities.

"Alright here ya go, brush and hair products are on the counter and there is some ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet so the swelling on your face goes down ,I'll be in the living room, call me if you need anything." He smiled warmly as he held the door open for her. She nodded quietly and walked in. Once he shut the door behind her she exhaled loudly finally letting herself be calm, she braced her hands on the edge of the counter holding back a loud sob that threatened to leave her throat.

How could something like this happen? Why her? What else could go wrong? What is she going to do? She shook her head trying to chase the bad thoughts away, she trusted Namjoon and she knew he would never leave her to fend for herself. She exhaled again and grabbed the brush, attempting to tame her wild locks.

Back in the living room, Namjoon tried his hardest not to sit and cry, he could only imagine what (Y/N) had just went through. He felt so terrible, he couldn't help feel like it was his fault in some way. She had been so nervous to move there, and he had reassured her over and over that everything was fine and her moving there was a good thing. Then this happens. He felt like a liar. Rocco walked up to the couch to nuzzle Namjoons hand, asking to be petted. Namjoon smiled down to the big doggie and gently scratched his head and ears.

"Your such a good boy, Rocco. You saved mommy from the bad man" he cooed down to the dog, Rocco's tail wagged and he responded by licking Namjoon on his cheek.

"I'm so happy you were there when I wasn't, you gotta keep her safe. I do too. I'm gonna try my hardest to." He said as he glanced over to his bedroom. He shuddered , thinking what could've happend, had she not had Rocco with her.

A moment later (Y/N) walked out looking a lot less disheveled, she had pulled her hair back and washed her face, her face was still a little swollen but no longer hurt. She smiled meekly at Namjoon, still feeling disheartened. He gave her another gentle smile and reached for her hand. 

"Are you ready to go"

She looked up at him, her face screamed 'please don't make me go' but she nodded anyways. They went down, leaving Rocco to hang out on Joons couch, and hopped in his car and drove the few blocks to her apartment complex. 

As they drove up they saw a couple squad cars parked in the outer parking lot and also...... and an ambulance?? Why was there an ambulance? no one was really hurt except for her. Were they waiting for her? She wondered as she and Namjoon got out of his car. They walked up to quite a scene. There was police tape around the front of her apartment door and multiple police standing around and going in and out of her aprtment. She saw the lady from earlier frantically talking to a police man, as they walked up the lady noticed (Y/N) and Namjoon, her eyes bulged out of her head and she pointed violently at them.

"Her! That's the girl officer!" The police man she was talking to and multiple others turned their attention to the two new people, zeroing in on them. Usually this type of attention would have made (Y/N) sick to her stomach but it was something else that caught her eye that was currently making her stomach turn. A body bag, with a body in it. Currently it was sitting near her front door with a paramedic standing over it writing down some notes.

"Ma'm? Ma'm!" The voice of the police officer broke (Y/N)'s trance and she looked at the man in front of her, he was an older man, probably 50-something, with salt and pepper hair peeking out of under his cap and a salt and pepper goatee, his name tag read, Espinoza.

" Ma'm I'm Detective Espinoza, is this your apartment?" He asked, she nodded silently 

"Well Ma'm it seems a break in, assult and a murder has all happend in your apartment, now usually I would simpathize with you but unfortunately I've been informed that you fled the scene and you have to understand that to me that raises a lot of red flags, so I'm going to have to take you in for some questioning." Officer Espinoza informed. (Y/N) flinched away from the man and couldn't contain the 'no' she whimpered as she stepped away from the policeman. 

" now Ma'm please don't make me take you in for resisting arrest" Espinoza warned. Her eyes widened, fear was now hitting fast and she was regretting coming back. 

"Please wait just a second," Namjoon finally chimed in. He placed his hands on (Y/N)'s arms to comfort her as he spoke " why is she being arrested? she is a victim! she hasn't done anything wrong." He argued gesturing to her now bruising face. 

"Then why did she run?" Espinoza fired back

"Because she was scared! A man had just broken into her house and attacked her, it's a normal reaction to have!" Namjoon argued.

"Wait a minute, who even are you? There was no mention of a boyfriend with her" he pointed to (Y/N) 

"I'm her friend, she ran to my apartment after this all went down, she was scared and hurt, she needed me" Namjoon said simply, the officer eyed him suspiciously.

"Look, just hear her side of the story, please?" Namjoon pleaded with the policeman and he finally nodded, gesturing for (y/n) to start talking. So she told him everything. From when she got home from her jog up until the present to them all standing around her apartment. After her story the officer stood silently, contemplating her words. All the while (Y/N) resisted the urge to ask about the dead body... was it the man who attacked her? A small part of her hoped so. Or was it the boyfriend of the lady who called the cops. She wanted to vomit at the thought of one of her saviors being murdered because of her, and if that was the case where was the guy who attacked her? She felt dizzy and was sure she would have collapsed if Namjoon didn't have a firm grip on her arms, keeping her steady. 

Finally Detective Esponoza sighed,

"I believe you and I'm sure taking you will only cause me more paperwork than actual helpful information. Just next time don't run from a scene of a crime unless someone is actually chasing you" he scoped (y/n) nodded. He nodded in response then sighed again

"I hate to tell you this, but your going to have to find somewhere else to stay for a while. The attacker got away and he also murdered someone in the process of fleeing from the scene. We don't know if he will come back so in order to keep you safe we're locking up your apartment as a crime scene until further notice. I'll allow you to grab a couple of personal items but not much as to not disturb the crime scene. I don't know how safe it is for you until we find this guy. From what you told me you didn't know him so we also need to figure out why he is targeting you so all we can do fo-....." (y/n) stopped listening and finally a dull roar settled over her head. She was scared and in shock. She wasn't safe in her apartment anymore, she isn't safe on her own. He escaped and could come back to finish what he started. She didn't realize she was shaking until Namjoon started to run his hands up and down her arms in order to get her to cam down. As Espinoza was informed that they were taking the body she spoke up, she couldn't help her own curiosity.

"Who is it? The one who was murderd?" She asked quietly, Espinoza gave a worried look to Namjoon.

"(Y/N) please don't upset yourself more, please let's just go" Namjoon pled with her, she shook her head and continued to stare the officer down.

"Please tell me"she pleaded again Espinoza finally gave in " after the couple came down and helped aprehend the fugitive the boyfriend was able to keep the fugitive subdued until we arrived but as we came in to make an arrest he escaped. We fought to aprehend him and a neighbor of yours, Mr. Dougherty, came down stairs when he heard some commotion. As the fugitive fled he bumped in to him and Mr. Dougherty tried to apprehend him but the fugitive slit his throat, this all happend after you fled." (y/n) stood silently not knowing how to respond. 

"Oh my god..." Namjoon responded to the graphic description. 

(y/n) nodded thanking the detective for the information. She wanted to cry in horror and disgust and even guilt but she wouldn't there in front of everyone.

The body was taken away and the detective allowed (y/n) and Namjoon to go in and grab some things. She grabbed her wallet, phone, some clothes and Rocco's favorite chew toy. She'd have to make a stop at the store to buy him some food and new food bowls. Before leaving, the detective gave her his card and implored her to call if she remembered any new info. The quicker they got this guy off the streets the better.

They both silently walked out to the parking lot to where Namjoon's car was parked next to her truck. They stood silently for a moment. Namjoon didn't know what to say, what do you say to someone in this situation?

" I guess I'll go get Rocco and we'll head to a hotel. " she said quietly after minute

"What? No (y/n), you can stay at my place" he responded worried for her sfety

"I don't want to impose more than I already have. You've been so nice, I don't want to abuse your generosity." She said quietly, opening the door to get in her truck, he grabbed her hand and tugged her back out.

"Your not abusing anything, I'd feel better if you stayed with me, I can sleep on the couch, that murderer is still out there and he could easily follow you to a hotel, I'd also be more comfortable knowing you were there with me"he pleaded

"Yea Namjoon, he could follow me to a hotel and he could also be watching us right now and then follow me to your apartment, then we'll all be mudered!" Her anxiety had peaked now, everything was too much and she just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"You heard the cop Namjoon, I'm not safe anymore. I can't go out without fearing that the lunatic will find me, the lunatic that attacked me and MURDERED my neighbor, who by the way was a sweet man who had a daughter about my age, he told me cute stories about her every morning when he would see me, shes in med school right now, and tomorrow morning she's going to wake up to the news of her father being murdered by some crazy guy" She was sobbing now, she had been numb the past half hour and now it was like she was unfreezing , all the emotions came flooding in. All the scared, sad, anxious and guilty feeling hit all at once. She had to steady herself on the side of her truck because she felt like she would collapse any moment. Suddenly Namjoon walked over and held her in a tight embrace. For the second time since she's moved to L.A. he's held her while she sobbed. But he wasn't complaining. After she had calmed down enough he pulled back and took her face in his hands.

"(Y/n) if I haven't told you once then I'll say it again. I'm here and I'll never let anything bad happen to you. As long as I'm here you're never alone. So please stay with me until we can find you a new apartment. Ok"

She felt relieved by his words and she nodded silently. They seperated and climbed into their cars and drove to Namjoons place, once they got there they decided to watch movies together and after Namjoon made a run to go get take out for dinner and some dog food for Rocco they both sat on opposite ends of the couch to watch some comedy movies. As the movie went on Namjoon noticed that their bodies somehow shifted closer and closer until they were sharing a blanket and (y/n) was nodding off on his shoulder. He smiled down at her. Butterflies danced in his stomach, he hadn't felt this happy to have someone over in years. As the movie went on and he stole small glances at her and thought about having her in his house like a roomate, and he smiled. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this update is super duper late and I'm super sorry to anyone who is following this story, we lost Internet at my house and I never was able to go somewhere else to post and I re-wrote the chapter multiple times and in chunks. o it has been a mess. I hope this doesn't show in the story. I didn't have someone proofread this chapter just to be sure so it should be ok. But as always feedback is super appreciated and it motivates me to update more often hahaha.


End file.
